The Color
by crazybeef
Summary: THE NOTEBOOK- Allie can't remember the color of his eyes...movie verse


Hey guys! I loved the Notebook (I don't usually like stuff like that. hmmm...) but I can't wait until this story gets its own category. Until then, read and review PLEASE!

::::::

Allie Hamilton couldn't remember the color of his eyes.  
  
Lon Hammond had gorgeous eyes. They were big, crystal blue eyes. Eyes that smiled at you and twinkled in the moonlight. When he kissed Allie, he looked at her with such adoration and love that it was impossible not to melt under his gaze.   
  
Lon's eyes were one of the many things she had grown to love about him. His strong arms around her on a cold winter night, or the soothing tone his voice took on when he spoke to her. Or the big, charismatic smile that radiated a good-natured quality. All of these things made Allie love him.  
  
But she didn't love Noah Calhoun for the color of his eyes, or the muscles in his arms, or the smile on his face. Even when he read poetry to her under a dogwood tree, or when he looked at her with big, mischievous eyes as they rolled around in his truck tickling each other. Noah was definitely beautiful, in the way that left Allie in awe.  
  
But she didn't love him because of the way he looked. In fact, she couldn't say exactly what it was that she loved about him. She didn't know, and that disturbed her up until the very moment she saw him seven years later.  
  
::::::  
  
First, it was when she saw him walk out of his work shed. He had a beer in his hand, dirt all over his clothes. His hair was darker, and shaggier, trailing into a beard that framed his long, angular face. When he saw her, he lifted his hand to shade his eyes from the sun. When he squinted at her, she was reminded that she couldn't remember the color.  
  
Of course, he looked like he was older than his twenty-six years. Allie wondered what had happened to him, what things he had seen and what people he had met. It felt like so much time had passed since she last laid eyes on the boy that had stolen her heart. When she gazed at him, she realized how much she wanted to go back to that summer when she was just a girl, in love with a boy.  
  
Then, it was when Noah took her out in his boat. Allie stared in awe at the beauty that surrounded her. Hundreds of snowy-white ducks glided gently through the water around the boat she and Noah sat in. He wanted to show her a beautiful piece of earth, and she could do nothing but look, and wonder if these little pieces of Heaven just followed him around.   
  
And through the haze of their unrestrained passion, she couldn't look. She couldn't do anything except throw herself into the heat of years of longing. All she could do was touch him, and taste him, and feel every inch of him. Even as she fell asleep, the two of them naked, tangled into a single being, she didn't look. As the last bit of consciousness left her and she began to dream of ducks and blue shutters and an art room overlooking the river, she remembered that she couldn't remember the color of his eyes.  
  
And as she cried and yelled and he begged her to follow her heart, she couldn't look. His voice was angry and heart-broken, and Noah was the kind of man whose eyes matched his heart. And she was positive that if she risked a glance into his eyes, just one look, she would have just died.  
  
::::::  
  
It was when she sat on the creaky bed in her motel room, crying and desperately trying to choose between two different parts of herself she loved dearly, when she looked into Lon's eyes. Soft, and sad. They didn't sparkle when he told her that she had to choose. Allie felt her heart break when Lon gazed at her with those heart-broken eyes, and she realized that she had shattered the worlds of two men. Two men, both amazing and beautiful, and both of whom she loved.  
  
It was gazing into Lon's eyes when she realized that she just had to know.  
  
She hauled herself and her bags out of the car and looked up at the balcony. Noah was standing there with sleepy eyes and a red, fuzzy blanket draped around his shoulders. He stared down at her, and all she could do was shrug.  
  
Moments later he was slamming through the screen door, and she was swept into his gentle arms and wrapped in a fuzzy blanket. Noah squeezed her tight to his chest and she snuggled into his neck, until she remembered suddenly. Allie looked up at Noah's face and turned his chin towards her. Then she looked.  
  
Oh, of course…  
  
3 3 3

I really hope you like this, and if any of you are my "O.C." readers, I'm almost done with that other story I'm writing and it should be up very soon. Thanks!

Beth


End file.
